With the progress of the society and the continuous improvement of the people's living conditions, the people's demands develop from the past basic material demands, which only require adequate food and clothing, to spiritual demands at higher levels. Photography is a method for recording the details of life or the scenery of nature when the people are travelling in the open air or enjoying the leisure life. Photography apparatuses have already been widely used by ordinary persons, however, when a photographer uses a handheld photography apparatus to shoot, whether the photographer is amateur or professional, he/she may be interfered with by various factors, for example, trembles of hands, instability of feet, and so on, and thus the quality of the shot photos cannot be ensured. Therefore, when photographers use photographic or video apparatuses, they usually need to use triangular supporting frames to fix the apparatuses, so that the shot photos are more beautiful and have better quality. At present, most triangular supporting frames on the market have the following drawbacks: an angle for opening such a supporting frame is limited, and the supporting frame is only able to be opened unidirectionally and is unable to be opened bidirectionally (i.e., is unable to be opened both forwardly and reversely); therefore, the photographic requirements may be not fully met.